


See you, partner.

by fakebodies



Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mitch works in an animal shelter au, bc these guys need more sweetness in their lives, especially john lol, its just good and sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Mitch leaves Hope after that whole mess where the sheriff had decided to hunt down a veteran. Not wanting to deal with more power-hungry cops, he decides to switch up his job as well. One night, as he's closing up the local shelter, a familiar face walks in. Things kinda escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch had stopped being a cop shortly after Teasle had decided to hunt down a veteran over some petty personal vendetta. It had made Mitch sick, seeing what the others thought they could- _should_ -get away with. He didn’t want to become like them, or be a part of a system that allowed men to act like that. To lord their power over someone who’d done nothing wrong. He’d handed in his resignation and he’d left Hope to seek… maybe not greener, but definitely less-corrupt pastures.

He hadn’t known what he wanted to do, but he’d eventually settled in another small town, getting himself an apartment and a job at the local animal shelter. He’d become a cop to protect people, and it’s not the same, but at least now he can look out for animals that need it. He can do it without worrying about corrupt, greedy coworkers, too. It’s a nice change, even if it’s unexpected.

Mitch is getting ready to close up shop one evening when the bell on the door dings. He peaks his head out from the back to see a face he’d never expected to see again. Unruly dark hair, a dirty military jacket and equally dirty red t-shirt, sleeping bag rolled up and slung over his shoulder. John recognizes him at the same time, eyes going wide and grip tightening on the strap around his shoulder. Mitch steps fully out, though, and he thinks the sight of a regular shelter worker’s uniform puts John at ease- at least a little.

“How can I help you?” Mitch smiles, wiping his hands off on his jeans.

“I’m looking to adopt a dog.” John replies, gaze still wary, monitoring Mitch’s every movement. Mitch just nods.

“Want to see who all we’ve got right now?”

When John nods back, Mitch leads him to the dog kennels. John looks around at all the cages, housing older dogs and puppies both, and Mitch lets him look in silence for a minute before he speaks up.

“Are you looking for an older dog or a puppy?”

“Older dog.” John glances at Mitch. Mitch smiles a little and walks over to the kennels for their adult dogs, John following. He starts to point out ones he thinks would be good fits, before stopping at a final cage. In the back, a yellow lab is curled up, ears low. Mitch holds out his hand to the dog, and when it comes over he scratches behind its ear.

“This guy’s Buster. He’s kind of touchy, but he’s a good boy. He doesn’t like a lot of people, though.” Mitch explains. John nods, looking at the dog.

“Why’s that?"

“His previous owner was abusive. Buster bit the guy, and after the bite his owner just released him. We found him rooting through trash cans for food one night and brought him in. He’s had all his shots, and no medical conditions either.” Mitch smiles a little at the lab.

“Can I meet him?”

“Of course.” Mitch nods, unlatching the kennel and clipping a leash to the dog’s collar. He holds the leash, letting John pet Buster, watching as Buster licks John’s palm.

“He doesn’t lick people unless he really likes them.” Mitch smiles, watching Buster’s ears perk when John kneels down to pet him more.

“Yeah?” John looks up. Mitch nods.

“Me, you, and a volunteer intern we had. The only three people Buster’s liked enough to lick.”

“I like you too, Buster.” John smiles at the dog. He gets to his feet, brushing off the knees of his jeans before meeting Mitch’s eyes.

“Can I adopt him?”

“Of course.” Mitch grins, nodding. “You take his leash, I’ll get the paperwork.”

It doesn’t take them too long to get through the paperwork for the adoption. Mitch gets John set up with a good collar and leash for Buster, and a couple rope toys. John had only enough cash for Buster himself, so Mitch had included those on the house. He’ll just pay for them later, when he’s done closing up. Mitch sees John to the door, kneeling down to pet Buster one last time. He looks up at John.

“Your name’s John?”

John nods, but Mitch sees his grip on Buster’s leash tighten slightly.

“Well, John, if you and Buster are ever back this way, would you stop in? I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing you both again.” he smiles.

“Sure.” John nods, relaxing, seeming almost surprised. He probably expects only bad things from someone who’d been there in Hope, who’d taken part in everything. Mitch doesn’t blame him in the slightest.

He stands, offering John his hand to shake. John does, gaze never leaving Mitch’s.

“Great. I’m looking forward to it.” Mitch gently squeezes John’s hand before letting go, an impulse he’ll be thinking about later. John doesn’t react to it, at least.

“I’ll see you.” John nods, starting out the door. Mitch holds it open for him and Buster.

“See you, partner.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch doesn't hold out a lot of hope that he'll see John again anytime soon. He's glad John adopted Buster, though. He'd always liked that lab, and he's certain John will be a good owner. Things get busy when a litter of stray kittens gets brought in, and when work picks up John and Buster kind of slip from his mind. Add time to the mix, and half a year later, John is the last person Mitch is expecting to see.

Just like last time, Mitch is closing up shop when the door dings open. This time, he doesn't look up until he hears a collar jingling as a happy, healthy Buster jumps up and puts his paws on the counter. Mitch laughs, scratching the dog's chest.

"Buster! How's my good boy?" he grins at the excited dog. Mitch looks up at the man still standing near the door, smiling just as warmly at Buster's owner.

"John, it's great to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." John nods. He whistles once and Buster hops down from the counter, moving to stand next to John.

"You trained him really well." Mitch steps out from behind the counter so he can chat a little easier.

"It wasn't too hard. He's a fast learner." John smiles a little at the dog, who looks up in return and swishes his tail.

"He looks a lot happier than when he was here, too." Mitch smiles. He's glad to see John looking more comfortable, especially with Buster at his side.

"I was worried, but I think he likes roughing it." John's smile brightens a little, reaching down to pet behind Buster's ears, "He's a real tough guy."

"He really is. Smart, too. Reminds me of his owner." Mitch sticks his hands in his pockets, still smiling. John's silence following Mitch's comment allows Mitch to really regret the almost-flirty words. As he's about to take them back, though, John looks up.

"Smart, huh?"

Mitch nods. John simply smiles a little, looking down at Buster again, like he doesn't know what to say. In the silence, Mitch's mouth betrays him and blurts out what he'd been thinking.

"Want to get some dinner together? I only need a couple minutes to finish closing."  
Mitch is mentally smacking himself as the silence stretches on, but to his surprise John nods. Mitch gets the close done quickly, locking the doors once he and John are outside. He shoves the keys back into his pocket before glancing at John.

"What do you want to eat?"

John shrugs. "What's good around here?"

Mitch would suggest the local diner, but with Buster it's not really an option. He shrugs a little as well and offers a tentative smile.  
"Chinese takeout? We can go back to my apartment to eat- that way we don't have to leave Buster tied anywhere."

John seems as hesitant to answer as Mitch was to offer. As much as Mitch honestly likes John, Mitch had still played a role at Hope. He didn't speak up when he could've, didn't do anything to keep the others away. Mitch can guess that the idea of being shut in alone with someone who'd been there isn't too appealing to John. As Mitch is thinking this, John looks down at Buster, then back up at Mitch. He nods.

"Sure. Sounds nice."

With that out of the way, they walk to the small Chinese restaurant near Mitch's apartment. John stays outside with Buster while Mitch goes in to order, telling Mitch to "get whatever's good" when Mitch asks what he wants. Once the food's done, Mitch walks with John to his apartment. It's nothing fancy, but it's clean and it's warm, and Mitch can afford it, so he's not complaining in the slightest. He sets the food down on the counter, getting out a couple forks for them. John simply stands in the small entryway, looking around.

"Make yourself at home. We can eat in the living room and watch some TV." Mitch smiles a little as he pulls out all the cartons. John nods, walking to Mitch's sofa with Buster, sitting down. He waits silently for Mitch, shrugging when Mitch asks what he wants to drink. A few minutes later Mitch comes over with their food and a couple beers, sitting down next to John.

"What do you want to watch? There's a channel that plays movies, that might have something-"

"-I remember you." John cuts in, voice low, studying Mitch's face. Mitch falls silent, waiting to hear what John will say next, caught off-guard.

"I knew it was you in the shelter, but the 'partner' just... confirmed it." John frowns a little. He glances at the food, at Buster, the room around them, before looking at Mitch again.  
"Why are you doing this?"

Mitch blinks, silent. He really doesn't know what to say... He doesn't really know how to explain why, just that he'd worried about John from the first moment he'd see him. That he feels guilty for letting things at Hope escalate to fast without saying anything. He settles on something simpler to say. Or, well, he blurts it because his thoughts have slowed to a crawl and he can't seem to come up with a coherent response except:

"I like you."

John frowns. "You _what_?"

"I like you, partner."


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch wakes to the feeling of sunlight filtering through his blinds, warm. He smiles a little but doesn't open his eyes, not wanting to move from the comfort of his bed just yet. Besides, the man next to him is still asleep.

After Mitch had blurted out that he liked John, he'd expected to get... punched, probably. Or, more likely, for John to leave. Instead John had just blinked at him. They'd eaten in silence, uncomfortable and tense, and after dinner was done John did leave. Only to come back a week and a half later. It became a regular thing for John to show up, and for Mitch to invite him out to dinner. Eventually it becomes enough of a regular thing that Mitch feels comfortable asking if John would like to stay the night. John slowly nods- that night he sleeps on Mitch's couch.

It's not a regular thing at first, and John's always gone in the morning, but Mitch doesn't mind. He tries to leave a box of cereal or some poptarts out on his counter, as a hint that he really wouldn't mind if John had some breakfast before he left. Eventually, Mitch starts waking up to a missing pack of poptarts or a bowl in his sink, glad to see that John's getting something to eat before disappearing to who knows where.

That all led to Mitch giving John a key to his apartment, and then to John staying later in the mornings, and after that to John joining Mitch in his own bed some nights. Then, every night, and now? Mitch would say they're living together if someone asked, but they'd never really talked about it. It had just kind of happened, and you definitely won't catch Mitch complaining.

Now, Mitch rolls over in bed, slipping his arm around John's waist. He hears John huff out a quiet laugh, the other man rolling to face Mitch. When Mitch opens his eyes, John is smiling a little. Mitch smiles warmly back, his hand coming up to brush through John's hair.

"G'morning, partner."

 


End file.
